koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Haohmaru/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Haohmaru. In Battle * "Senpuuretsuzan!" * "Kougetsuzan!" * "Oriya!" * "Yosh!" - "All right!" * "Tenha Fuujinzan!" * "Hmph!" Samurai Shodown Pre-Battle *"To fight. To die. Enjoy the afterlife." *"Lucky you. About to be killed by a legend." *"Oooh,goody!A challenger. Who is stronger?Hint.Me!" Win Quotes * Lucky you. About to be killed by a legend! * To fight. To die. Get ready for the afterlife. * To call me "awesome" is an understatement. * Using my full strength is unnecessary for wimps like you. * Hmm, not bad. I have met the second strongest in the world. * Was all my work for naught? Or am I too damn good? * What a fight, I'm speechless. Not! Samurai Shodown II In Battle * "Senpuu... te ne!" - "Senpuu... not!" * "Koredemo kurei na!" - "And take this!" * "Doushita, doushita!" - "Come on, what's the matter!?" * "Atamma kitaze!" - "You've done it now!" * "Yarou!" - "Bastard!" * "Umei~!" - "That's good!" * "Chikushou!" - "Damn!" Before Battle "Woow! I am a champion, I will kill all enemies with my sword!" "What? My imitation!? You have guts!" Win Quote "How weak you are! I might kill you as well as 'tofu' with my sword!" "I slay my imitation with my sword together with Mt. Fuji!" Samurai Shodown III In Battle *"Iku ze!" - "Here I come!" *"Koisu de... kimari da!" - "And this... will finish it!" *"Arayo!" - "See ya later!" Win Quote "Duelling is my Raison D'etre!" Samurai Shodown IV In Battle *"Kurei!" - "Eat this!" *"Mou ippon!" - "One point!" *"Kazuteda inu daze!" - "What a brown noser!" *"Oshizu~~!" Pre-fight Quotes * "Let's blade boogie!" * "Yes! A worthy opponent!" Win Quotes * "Awesome! It's my style!" * "Yeeaaah! Nice fight!" * "Swordplay isn't dancing, pal!" * "I am what I am: a lone rebel!" * "Aaah! I love victory sake!" * "A fop like you had to lose!" Samurai Shodown 64 In Battle * "Amai ze!" - "Weak!" * "Jobujishin nai yo" - "Don't think too highly of yourself." * "Mijiku da na" - "Pretty inexperienced..." * "Motto tsuyoku nare na yo" - "Get stronger." * "Yoroshiku tanomu." - "I leave it all to you." * "Koi!" - "Come!" * "Kakate kina!" - "Come and get some!" * "Yarejimata ka." - "Must've overdone it." * "Fuzakeru na!" - "Don't mess with me!" * "Itadaki!" - "Easy win!" * "Temei!" - "You..!" Samurai Shodown 64-2 In Battle * "Tenha Seiouzan!" * "Tenha Kasatsu!" * "Saa te, ichi yarou ka?" - "Now then, ready for a match?" * "Hajimeru ka?" - "Should we start?" * "Ono ga shikuuen wo tatte mezero." - "Let me test your resolve." * "Omoi ni wa koko yori saki ni yuku wa shikaku wa nai." - "You've got nowhere else to go but here." * "Taishita koto ne na!" - "Ain't that something!" * "Kore dakara shoubu te no wa omoishire." - "This is what makes fights interesting." * "Konna mono ka?" - "Is that all?" * "Shoubo wa shoubo!" - "A fight is a fight!" * "Sore ja kateine na." - "If that's it, then you can't win." * "Suman ne na!" - "Sorry about that!" * "Mada da. Shindara ii na." - "Not yet. Not until you die." * "Norei!" - "Take that!" * "Ya.. ja... ne... ka" - "N..not... bad." * "Shinji mae na!" - "Just die already!" Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage In Battle * "Oku seiba, shinu ze." - "If you don't focus, you'll die." * "Shi ni isogu ka?" - "Are you in a hurry to die?" * "Waga kengi iten no kumori nashi." - "My swordsmanship has no equal on heaven or earth." * "Waga michi ima da kimaran ka?" - "Has my path been decided for me?" * "Mikoto da..." - "Well done..." * "Yametemo iin da ze." - "It's okay if you stop now." *"Kurei na!" - "Eat this!" * "Kore de... owari da!" - "And with this... it ends!" * "Iku zo!" - "Here I come!" Samurai Shodown V Win-quotes *"You can't dodge!" *"You're no match for me!" *"I'm number 1!" Samurai Shodown VI Voice mail * "Denwa da ze. Oi, sasa to terou yo." - "It's the phone. Hey, go and pick it up already." * "Mail ga kita da ze." - "Mail came for ya." * "Ousha! Asa da! Oikiro!" - "All right! Morning! Get your ass up!" * "Yoshi! Iku ze!" - "Okay! Let's go!" * "Souro souro tensha jikan da ze." - "About time for the train." * "Huua, tsukareta tsukareta! Sasato neru ka?" - "Phew, I'm tired! About time to sleep?" * "Nnja, meshi ku ka? Tarafu na." - "Then, ya gonna go eat? Pig out then." * "Kuta, kuta! Huua, gochisou san!" - "Ah, I'm stuffed! Huua, thanks for the meal." * "Jikan da. Kiotsukeru yo." - "It's time. Take care." * "Oi oi, shokureten na yo. Gachi yarou ze!" - "Hey, stop feeling sorry for yourself. Put more heart into it!" Samurai Shodown Sen Capcom vs SNK 2 In Battle *"Saate, boshi iko ka!" ("Well, let's write your epitaph!") *"Iza, Jinjou ni shobu!" ("Now, let's have a fair and square fight!") *"Doushita doshita?" ("What's wrong?") *"Atama kita ze! Koredemo kurai na!" ("You piss me off! Eat this!") Win Quotes * "Nobody who dares to face me lives for very long!" * "Listen up... I'm the strongest man in the universe!" * "When? Where? How? WHY? Humoh! Who cares! Let's fight!" * "Enjoy yourself in the afterlife!" * "You've got to fight, for the right, to live!" SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millenium Pre-fight Quotes * "I'm so pumped!" * "You're huge!" (versus Zangief) Win QuoteEdit * "All right!" * "I'm too much!" * "Nothing like a post-combat shot!" * "Stop moping! You're alive!" * "I just love a good battle!" * "Haohmaru the invincible wins!" * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Win Quotes *"I am the peerless hero Haohmaru! Hear me from afar; see me near. …Even I don’t get what I said." *"How many victims do you make? The way of the samurai is harsh; you don’t get many karma points." *"You’ve seen my swordplay. True, I did win. But I feel so cheap." *"No weapon? Tough luck! That’s the samurai way!" *"Tradition’s a heavy load. One I’ll never bear." (win versus Mr. Karate) *"So you’re from Hiroshima? Your accent gave you away." (win versus Yuki) *"Wait for me in hell, Genjuro. But you’re not fit to be Charon’s rudder boy!" (win versus Genjuro) *"Did you say, Hanzo? The one and only Hanzo? You don’t live up to your spin!" (win versus Hanzo) Capcom vs SNK Capcom vs SNK 2 "You've got to fight for the right to live!" "Don't you want to be a stain on my sword? Ha ha ha!" "Warriors have gathered from all over the world!" Category:Quotes